1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning device for food processors of the kind in which the processor is designed as a cutting machine for cutting or chopping the raw foodstuffs to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines of this kind are available in designs for use in industrial kitchens and also in designs for domestic use.
A common feature of these machines is that they include a container which is fitted with a lid that has an infeed opening which allows raw foodstuffs to be inserted into the container while the machine is in operation. A tubular member which accommodates a driven shaft extends up from the bottom of the container. A cutting device is non-rotatably fitted to the shaft. The cutting device includes a sleeve-like central part which runs on the outside of the upwardly projecting tubular member and which carries the cutting tool at its lower end. The cutting tool may consist in one or more knives that extend radially outwards from the sleeve. The container is held stationary while the cutting device rotates, when the machine is in use.
One problem with food processors of this kind is that certain types of ingredients to be processed by the knives tend to fasten to the outer surface of the central part, causing the mass of ingredients to rotate together with said central part.
An example of such agglomerated masses is found in different types of meat that are to be chopped with the aid of the knives. For instance, meat that is minced tends to form a ball that sticks firmly to the outer surface of the central part and to the inner surface of the container. Consequently, the ball will only rotate around a horizontal axis to a relatively small extent.
This poor rotation of the ball means that the meat will be unevenly chopped. The poor rotation of the meat about a horizontal axis also means the disadvantage that the knives will cut through meat that has already been chopped, causing a local increase in temperature in the meat, which is highly disadvantageous with respect to the quality of the food prepared.
The same problem occurs with other types of food masses that can form a more or less sticky ball, such as fish mince, dough, etc.
The present invention solves this problem.